Prisionero
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: La misteriosa desaparición de Thor, uno de los policías más respetados y admirados de la ciudad, deja desolada a toda la población. Lo que nadie se imagina es que detrás de su secuestro hay un adolescente de diesitiete años con los ojos verdes y la mente trastornada.
1. Prólogo

Sé que soy mala persona por iniciar otro fic sin haber actualizado los otros dos que tengo pendientes, pero en época de exámenes a penas tengo tiempo para concentrarme como es debido y escribir buenos y largos capítulos.

Sin embargo, me vino la idea de esta otra historia entre clases y no he podido resistirme, tengo que escribirla. Si todo sale bien tendrá una narración más rápida e introspectiva que el resto de mis historias, así que espero no hacerlo mal porque no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrada.

Advertencias: este fic va a tener mucha demencia obsesiva, toqueteos no consentidos, violencia y relaciones entre un adolescente y un adulto. Oh, y también slash y, evidentemente, cosas gays.

Nada más, os dejo con el prólogo. Esperaré vuestros comentarios. Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p>Caminaba nervioso, dando vueltas una y otra vez en los mismos tres metros de acera. A veces se llevaba una mano a la boca para mordisquearse las uñas, impaciente, casi desesperado por la anticipación. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago y un desagradable cosquilleo que le torturaba la nuca y descendía por su columna vertebral como si fuera una viscosa serpiente. La noche era oscura y fría, típica del tiempo invernal de aquella época del año, pero él tenía calor.<p>

No podía hacerlo. No podía hacerlo; saldría mal, seguro que metería la pata, y entonces él se enfadaría y lo odiaría para siempre. Y no podía permitir que él lo odiara, porque era lo único que le importaba. Él era lo único que le daba fuerzas para continuar, el aliciente para seguir viviendo.

Si lo perdía ya no le quedaría nada...

Sí, sí podría hacerlo. Debía hacerlo, no había ninguna otra forma de conseguirlo. Además llevaba mucho tiempo planeándolo y sus planes nunca salían mal, ¿no? Él era inteligente, astuto, o eso le decían. Lo iba a lograr, sí. Al fin y al cabo ya había llegado hasta allí: había salido de su casa caída la noche, había tomado un vehículo que no era suyo y había conducido hasta alcanzar aquél parque.

Allí es donde todo ocurriría, en aquél precioso parque lleno de árboles y aromas silvestres, iluminado por la tenue luz que arrojaban las farolas y el frío foco de la luna. Parecía un lugar mágico, idóneo para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Era el perfecto telón de fondo para la obra que estaba a punto de iniciarse.

Loki se obligó a dejar de andar y se subió un poco la manga del abrigo negro que vestía para echarle un vistazo al reloj. Las nueve y media. Bien, el momento clave estaba a punto de llegar.

Fue a llevarse la mano a la boca para volver a morderse las uñas, pero entonces recordó que se las había pintado de negro aquella misma mañana y que no quería destrozarlas. Al fin y al cabo las había dejado perfectas para que él las viera, para que se percatara de que se arreglaba para él, que le importaba la opinión que tuviera de su aspecto. ¿Qué pensaría sobre eso? ¿Se sentiría halagado? ¿Conseguiría despertar su interés, su deseo...?

Al pensar en ello, Loki sonrió de forma nerviosa y alzó la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a los árboles, escrutando el camino adoquinado que se abría entre ellos. Y justo en aquél momento, como si hubiera sido un acto del destino, lo vio aparecer.

Estaba allí. Estaba allí, corriendo hacia él, acercándose.

No era la primera vez que lo veía a aquellas horas. Sabía que Thor Odinson tenía la costumbre de salir a correr por la noche tras acabar su turno en la comisaría en la que trabajaba, así que había ocasiones en las que acudía al parque, se escondía entre los árboles y esperaba para verle pasar. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de contemplarlo.

Pero aquella noche sería distinto. Ya no lo miraría a escondidas. Ya no tendría que ocultarse nunca más para sentirse cerca de él.

Ajeno a su presencia, Thor continuó corriendo, siguiendo el camino adoquinado. Su cabello dorado se agitaba con cada movimiento, y su respiración creaba pequeñas nubes de vaho que se deshacían en el aire. La luz de las farolas le iluminaba el rostro de forma intermitente, exhibiendo y ocultando los perfectos rasgos de su rostro. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Loki contuvo la respiración. Durante un instante estuvo a punto de paralizarse y dejarse someter por el nerviosismo, pero luego recordó todo lo que se jugaba aquella noche y dejó escapar el aire muy lentamente para calmarse. Disfrazó su rostro con una falsa mueca de preocupación y salió de pleno al camino, encontrándose de cara con el corredor.

Por supuesto, Thor se detuvo al instante. Loki ya había contado con que lo haría. Al fin y al cabo era demasiado bueno y noble como para ignorar a un chico de diecisiete años que caminaba por el parque a aquellas horas con expresión preocupada.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –aquello fue lo primero que dijo Thor. Su voz sonaba algo agitada por el ejercicio, pero aún así conservaba aquél maravilloso y profundo tono varonil que Loki adoraba–. Chico, ¿te pasa algo?

Loki lo miró y tuvo que obligarse a mantenerse sereno y seguir el plan. A veces, la perfección de Thor era capaz de nublar su razón.

–Yo... –comenzó, empleando expresamente un tono titubeante y preocupado. Tenía que hacerlo bien, meterse en su papel para que Thor picara el anzuelo–. Iba a coger el coche para volver a casa, pero... creo que un gatito se ha metido debajo y no puedo hacer que salga.

"Gatito". Había empleado aquella palabra expresamente porque decir _gatito_ en vez de _gato_ le aportaba un toque más infantil e inocente, menos amenazador. Y Thor no podría aguantarse las ganas de ayudar a un adolescente que quería volver a casa sin hacerle daño al gatito que había bajo su coche. Al fin y al cabo su trabajo era ayudar a los demás, y lo mejor era que parecía disfrutar con ello.

–Vaya –Thor se rascó la nuca y se acercó a él–. Los gatos suelen hacer eso, buscan el calor del motor para refugiarse del frío en invierno–comentó, y luego esbozó una maravillosa sonrisa que provocó que Loki se encendiera por dentro–. Pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a hacerlo salir y podrás volver a casa, ¿vale?

Loki asintió y apretó los labios haciéndose el tímido.

–Muchas gracias –mustió.

Thor negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada.

–No hay de qué. ¿Está muy lejos tu coche?

–No, lo tengo aparcado ahí mismo –indicó Loki, y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles para conducir a Thor hasta la vieja furgoneta que había utilizado aquella noche–. He venido hasta aquí porque esperaba encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

–Pues has tenido suerte –Thor volvió a sonreír–. Aunque no deberías pasearte por el parque a estas horas, sobre todo si vas tú solo. Puede ser peligroso.

Loki quiso sonreír por la ironía; Thor lo veía como una víctima y no como una amenaza. Pero no era culpa suya, al fin y al cabo él había sido una víctima desde que nació, era normal que no le impusiera respeto a nadie. Era demasiado débil, estaba demasiado pálido y delgado como para intimidar a la gente. Era de la clase de personas a las que la naturaleza marcaba como "presas", pero aquella noche él sería el depredador.

–Veamos... –una vez llegaron al vehículo, Thor apoyó una mano en la furgoneta y se agachó para examinar los bajos–. ¿Lo has escuchado maullar?

–Sí, antes, cuando intenté encender el motor –respondió Loki.

–Pues yo no escucho nada. ¿Puedes encenderlo otra vez?

Loki asintió y se mordió el labio antes de abrir la puerta del piloto. Introdujo la llave en la toma de contacto y la giró para hacer que el motor se encendiera con un ronco ronroneo. Las luces de los faros iluminaron la carretera, que se encontraba convenientemente solitaria. No había nadie allí, nadie a parte de él y Thor. Ni siquiera había un gatito bajo su coche.

–Sigo sin escuchar nada –Thor se inclinó un poco más y entornó los ojos para examinar los tubos que recorrían la parte baja de la furgoneta–. Tal vez se haya marchado solo.

Loki sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba de nuevo; el corazón le iba tan rápido que parecía que le taladraría el pecho. Sus sienes comenzaron a acumular presión y la humedad del ambiente pareció condensarse a su alrededor. No podía permitir que se marchara, no tendría otra oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Sin permitirse ni un solo titubeo, tomó el mango del bate que había ocultado entre los dos asientos delanteros. Odiaba tener que utilizarlo, pero no había otra manera. Era lo más rápido, lo más inesperado y contundente. No podía darle ni una sola oportunidad a Thor, porque él era mucho más fuerte y conseguiría reducirlo y escaparse en un parpadeo.

Loki aferró el mango del bate entre los dedos y se acercó sigilosamente a Thor, que aún continuaba agachado. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse, los segundos aminoraron su marcha. El viento agitó las copas de los árboles como si quisiera crear la afilada melodía que precedía a un momento tan culminante como aquél.

–Creo que puedes estar tranquilo, no...

Thor no terminó la frase. Loki ya había descargado el bate sobre él, dándole en un punto estratégico del cráneo. El golpe sonó sordo, y el impacto hizo que el rubio también se golpeara contra la superficie de la furgoneta.

Loki volvió a contener la respiración. Sus latidos parecían ser el único sonido que se oía en el ambiente. Aguardó un par de segundos aún con el bate en la mano, esperando a que Thor se levantara y se abalanzara sobre él. Sin embargo, aquello nunca ocurrió: el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente y ahora yacía en el suelo, tumbado sobre la acera.

Lo primero que hizo Loki fue inclinarse sobre él y examinar los daños que podría haberle provocado. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, pero no parecía haberle abierto ninguna brecha. Aquello le hizo sentir aliviado; lo último que quería era hacerle daño a la persona más importante de su vida.

A partir de aquél momento Loki se movió muy rápido: abrió la puerta lateral de la parte trasera de la furgoneta, echó el bate en su interior y comenzó a arrastrar a Thor hacia dentro. Le resultó más difícil de lo que había pensado, pero la adrenalina le proporcionó la fuerza necesaria para poder cargar con el peso muerto del cuerpo del rubio. Una vez lo tuvo dentro, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se aseguró de maniatarlo con unas cuerdas que había preparado previamente. Era poco probable que Thor se despertara antes de llegar a su destino, pero toda precaución parecía resultar insuficiente cuando había tanto en juego.

Una vez hubo terminado, Loki se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo inconsciente. Estaba sudando por el esfuerzo y había faltado poco para que le diera un ataque de nervios, pero aún así esbozó una satisfecha sonrisa.

Lo había conseguido. Lo tenía. Era suyo.

Alzó una mano temblorosa y la llevó al rostro de Thor. Jadeó cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la piel ajena, y luego se mordió el labio. Aquella era la primera vez que lo tocaba, la primera vez que podía comprobar que era tangible, real, y no solo una maravillosa invención de su subconsciente.

Thor existía y ahora era suyo.

Tras apartarle un mechón del rostro con infinita suavidad, Loki ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Sí, Thor... –susurró–. Ahora puedo estar tranquilo.


	2. Uno

No sé por qué, pero me encanta retratar a Loki como un psicópata. Espero poder explotar mucho esa veta a lo largo del fic. (Aunque eso conlleve hacer sufrir un poquito a Thor).

Muchas gracias a las que me habéis apoyado en este nuevo proyecto con comentarios, favs y follows. ¡Un abrazo enorme, bellas! Nos leemos en los reviews!

* * *

><p>Lo primero que sintió al recuperar el conocimiento fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Torció los labios en una mueca de disgusto y luego abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear para enfocar la mirada, y durante un momento temió que el golpe que le habían dado le hubiera causado una conmoción. Para descartarlo siguió el procedimiento habitual: hacerse una serie de preguntas básicas y responderse a si mismo. Bien; se llamaba Thor Odinson, tenía treinta años recién cumplidos, trabajaba en la comisaría de la ciudad y tenía un hermano, Balder, que aún vivía con los padres de ambos, y una preciosa novia llamada Sif.<p>

La conmoción había quedado descartada, ni siquiera había tenido que concentrarse para recordar todos aquellos datos.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue reconocer su propia situación: era evidente que lo habían dejado inconsciente y lo habían llevado a... a algún lugar que, de momento, no podría analizar. La iluminación era demasiado tenue, ya que la única fuente de luz eran unos pequeños rayos que se colaban bajo la rendija de una puerta que quedaba justo en la pared de enfrente, así que solo veía oscuridad. Lo que sí sabía era que tenía las manos y las piernas inmovilizadas. Al parecer le habían sujetado las manos a la pared con algún tipo de argolla, y habían hecho lo mismo con sus tobillos. Se removió un poco para testar la resistencia de su agarre y maldijo en voz baja al escuchar un tintineo metálico. Si lo habían retenido con cadenas de acero no podría hacer mucho contra ellas.

La tentación de permitir que el miedo le corroyera las entrañas se abría paso en su mente, pero él era un profesional y sabía muy bien que lo mejor que podía hacer era conservar la calma y continuar analizándolo todo sin dejarse llevar por el pánico o la desesperación.

Tras inspirar profundamente, Thor cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus propias percepciones. Intentó escuchar algún tipo de sonido, pero estaba sumido en un zumbante y pesado silencio. Luego intentó descubrir si lo habían golpeado en otros lugares, pero el único foco de molestia que sentía era en la cabeza; no tenía magulladuras, cortes o quemaduras. Quienquiera que lo hubiese atacado había decidido no ensañarse con él, lo cual era una buena señal... o eso esperaba. Si se hubiera tratado de alguien que quisiera hacerle daño -un criminal vengativo o el líder de alguna banda callejera- no habría perdido la oportunidad de patearle las costillas mientras estaba inconsciente. A no ser que prefiriera torturarlo mientras estaba despierto, claro.

No, lo mejor era dejar aquél tipo de conjeturas para más adelante. Lo que debía hacer era reconstruir los hechos.

Veamos... había salido de la comisaría a la hora habitual, ya que aquél día no le habían asignado horas extra. Volstagg le había ofrecido una caja de donuts al salir, y él la había aceptado porque sabía que a Sif le encantaban. Luego había caminado hasta el piso que compartía con ella desde hacía casi un año y, tras cambiarse de ropa, había salido a correr como hacía todas las noches. Se había dirigido directamente al parque de las afueras, que estaba a unas cuatro manzanas de su casa. ¿Se había encontrado con alguien extraño por el camino? No, por lo menos que él recordara. Lo único que sabía es que había visto a un chico que tenía problemas con su coche y se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a...

¡El chico!

Thor abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había pasado con el chico? ¿Lo habrían golpeado también? ¿Estaría encadenado cerca de allí? ¿Y si los atacantes estaban entreteniéndose con él en aquél mismo instante...?

El pulso se le aceleró de pronto. Una cosa era estar metido en problemas y otra muy distinta saber que alguien estaba metido en problemas. Si habían cogido aquél chico, seguro que ahora mismo estaría nervioso y asustado. No era más que un adolescente, y seguro que sus padres estarían esperándolo en casa, con la cena preparada y preguntándose por qué no había llegado aún.

Thor volvió a sacudir las manos, pero las argollas permanecieron intactas. El esfuerzo hizo que el dolor de la cabeza se incrementara de pronto, y sus sienes fueron atacadas por unas profundas palpitaciones.

–Mierda... –murmuró, y descubrió que su voz arrastraba algo de eco. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido? Lo más probable era que fuera un sitio apartado, discreto y -a juzgar por las argollas- preparado para retener a gente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podía intentar gritar algo, llamar a quien fuera que había al otro lado de la puerta si es que había alguien, pero el precio a pagar podría ser un nuevo golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez lo más prudente sería permanecer en silencio por el momento, esperar a que se pusieran en contacto con él...

No tenía ningún modo de saberlo con certeza, pero Thor estaba seguro de que habían pasado un par de horas desde que despertó en aquél agujero. Era consciente de que cuando uno está solo, en silencio y con los nervios a flor de piel, la mente capta el tiempo de forma dilatada, pero aún así habría puesto la mano en el fuego: hacía horas que se le habían pasado los efectos del golpe y aún no había aparecido nadie.

Durante aquél rato había tenido mucho tiempo para continuar pensando. Había tanteado la posibilidad de que lo hubiesen dejado allí para que se pudriera sin más, y eso había logrado inquietarle. No obstante, su analítica mente no había tardado en descartar esa opción. Para comenzar, el atacante había decidido mantenerlo de una pieza, así que tal vez quería tenerlo en buen estado para poder pedir un rescate por él. Eso era lo que hacía un amplio porcentaje de secuestradores, ¿no? Atrapar a gente para pedir un rescate... aunque él no era nadie importante, por lo menos no más importante que cualquier otro miembro de la oficina de policía. No tenía una gran fortuna amasada, sus padres se habían jubilado sin riquezas y su novia era camarera. Si querían dinero se habían equivocado de víctima.

¿Y el chico de ojos verdes? No, a judgar por el estado de su furgoneta tampoco provenía de una familia adinerada.

Continuaba sin encontrarle una explicación lógica a todo aquello, pero había una cosa que tenía muy clara: el secuestrador había estado preparándose para el ataque. Había esperado pacientemente a que se le presentara el momento idóneo para atacar; lo había golpeado justo cuando estaba agachado, concentrado en encontrar al gato que había bajo la furgoneta. De hecho, y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez había sido demasiada casualidad que se le hubiera presentado aquella distracción de forma tan oportuna. ¿Y si fue una trampa...?

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un potente foco de luz que se encendió en el techo de la estancia. Thor cerró los ojos sintiéndose deslumbrado, pero volvió a abrirlos para descubrir, por fin, el aspecto de la celda en la que lo habían confinado: era una estancia pequeña, aunque no lo suficiente como para provocar una sensación claustrofóbica. Las paredes, en las que no se abría ventana alguna, eran de hormigón armado, pero alguien se había molestado en darles una capa de pintura. Era un color anaranjado, cálido, escogido expresamente para crear una falso ambiente acogedor.

Y aquello no era lo único que pretendía crear un espacio cómodo. También había un par de muebles: una cama de estructura sencilla que quedaba contra la pared y un sillón de tapizado nuevo. Además se habían tomado la molestia de instalar un sanitario y un lavabo en uno de los rincones.

Thor sintió una amarga punzada de intranquilidad en el estómago. Si habían preparado aquello para él era porque pretendían que se quedara allí durante varios días, tal vez incluso semanas. Pero no estaría tanto tiempo allí, ¿no? Lo encontrarían antes. Todos sus amigos del cuerpo de policía, su novia y sus padres moverían cielo y tierra para dar con su paradero. Quien fuese que lo había atrapado, terminaría arrepintiéndose. Lo atraparían y se pudriría en la cárcel.

Los goznes de la puerta -que a juzgar por su aspecto debía ser de un acero muy grueso-, chirriaron para anunciar el paso de alguien. Thor frunció el ceño y clavó la vista al frente, preparado para dedicarle una mirada fulminante a aquél que entrara en la habitación. Había pasado un buen rato imaginando cómo debía ser su captor. Lo más probable es que fuera un hombre alto y fornido, tanto o incluso más que él, ya que de otra forma no lo habría atrapado con tanta facilidad. No obstante, aquella expectativa se hizo pedazos en cuanto advirtió la frágil y pequeña figura del chico de ojos verdes cruzando el umbral.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

El muchacho permaneció junto a ella como si no se atreviera a dar un paso, y Thor se sintió repentinamente confuso. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Es que habían decidido encerrar al chico allí también? Pero él no parecía haber sufrido ningún golpe, y tampoco había temor en sus ojos, que de hecho reflejaban una satisfacción que ponía los pelos de punta. Además había sido él quien había abierto la puerta.

–Por favor, no... no te enfades conmigo –mustió, y Thor lo comprendió al instante.

Había sido él. Él lo había secuestrado.

El impacto lo dejó mudo. Al principio ni siquiera pudo creerse su propia teoría, (¿En serio? ¿Cómo iba a poder noquearlo y secuestrarlo un adolescente que ni siquiera llegaba a la veintena?) pero los hechos encajaban con una claridad contundente. Había sido el chico quien había llamado su atención para apartarlo del parque y conducirlo hasta la furgoneta. Había sido el chico quien le había pedido que le echara un vistazo a los bajos de su coche con la excusa del gato. Y debía haber sido el chico quien le había golpeado por detrás, mandándolo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

–Siento haberte hecho daño, pero era necesario –el muchacho comenzó a acercarse. Thor se percató de que llevaba una bolsa de papel en la mano–. ¿Te duele la cabeza...?

El rubio continuó escrutándolo con la mirada. Aquél chico no parecía capaz de nada de aquello. Por Dios, ¡era solo un crío!

–Mira, chico... –comenzó, intentando escoger las palabras más adecuadas. Él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con criminales adultos y estaba seguro de cuál era el procedimiento que debía seguir en casos como aquél.

–Loki –interrumpió el otro, y sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa algo avergonzada–. Me llamo Loki.

–Bien, Loki... –Thor carraspeó suavemente.

–Oh, ¿tienes sed? –de nuevo, el muchacho lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se acuclillaba a su lado. Rebuscó en la bolsa de papel que traía y sacó de ella una pequeña botella de agua–. Te he traído esto.

Thor observó la botella con cautela. Sabía que lo más prudente era mostrarse receloso, pero tenía tanta sed... y la botella estaba precintada, así que no le habrían echado nada dentro. Por otro lado, quizás debía mostrarse agradecido y amistoso con el chico. Tal vez pudiera ganarse su confianza e intentar hacerle entrar en razón de aquél modo.

–Sí, tengo sed –respondió–. Gracias.

Tras romper el precinto y desenroscar el tapón, Loki condujo la boca de la botella hacia los labios de Thor, quien pudo percibir el ligero tembleque que tenía en las manos. Que el muchacho estuviera nervioso era una buena señal, por lo menos en parte.

Thor dio un par de tragos y giró la cabeza para indicar que había terminado. Loki retiró la botella y la sostuvo entre las manos sin cerrarla. El rubio le echó un largo vistazo, percatándose así de que se había cambiado de ropa. No era la misma que llevaba hacía unas horas, cuando lo encontró en el parque pidiendo ayuda. En aquél momento iba de negro, y ahora vestía un suéter verde y unos vaqueros oscuros. También parecía haberse arreglado el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás de forma concienzuda. Su rostro de piel pálida y rasgos afilados quedaba totalmente al descubierto, y aquello sí que no era buena señal. Los secuestradores solían cubrirse el rostro para que las víctimas no pudieran identificarlos al ser liberadas, lo cual quería decir que el muchacho no tenía pensado dejarle ir por el momento.

De pronto, Loki esbozó una nueva sonrisa y encogió los hombros de forma cohibida. Thor había estado mirándolo tan fijamente... era lo que siempre había querido, llamar su atención, que se fijara en él, y ahora por fin lo estaba consiguiendo.

–Loki, creo que... –Thor decidió volver a intentarlo. El muchacho no parecía agresivo, así que no perdía nada por hablar con él–. Creo que sabes que lo que has hecho no está bien.

La sonrisa de Loki se esfumó de un plumazo. Sus ojos se entornaron, y la botella crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos.

–Tenía que hacerlo –dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

–Soy policía, ¿sabes? –insistió el rubio–. Golpear a un policía y llevárselo en contra de su voluntad es un asunto bastante serio. Puedes meterte en muchos problemas...

–¿Crees que no lo sé? –Loki apretó los labios y apartó la mirada–. Sé lo que estoy haciendo y sé lo que pasará si me cogen... pero no me importa. No me importa.

Thor parpadeó, sorprendido tanto por sus palabras como por su reacción. Lo último que necesitaba era que el captor se enfadara.

–Yo puedo ayudarte, Loki –murmuró de forma suave y conciliadora–. Si me sueltas ahora podemos llegar un acuerdo, ¿vale? Será como si no hubiera pasado nada, ¿hm?

Loki alzó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque luego sonrió una vez más.

–Eres tan inteligente... –susurró con algo parecido a la admiración–. No me extraña que quieran ascenderte.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todas las alarmas de Thor se dispararan al mismo tiempo. Hacía un par de días que el jefe de la comisaría le había propuesto ocupar un rango superior en la oficina, pero él había pedido un tiempo para pensárselo. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran su superior, Sif, un par de agentes y él mismo. ¿Cómo podía saberlo Loki?

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –exigió saber, dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior y se tomó unos segundos para responder.

–Porque tú... –mustió, utilizando un dedo para repasar la boca de la botella de forma distraída– eres muy especial para mi –y entonces se llevó aquél mismo dedo a los labios para acariciárselos.

En aquella ocasión fue Thor quien entornó los ojos. Había algo en aquél chico que no estaba bien; algo en su tono de voz, algo en el verde de su mirada le resultaba terriblemente inquietante. Pero continuaba siendo un niño, ¿no?

–Mira, Loki –gruñó casi sin darse cuenta–, hay mucha gente que me estará buscando ahora mismo. Mucha, y tú solo eres un crío. ¿Crees que has podido ocultar tus pistas? ¿Crees que no van a encontrarte? ¿Crees que es como un juego?

Durante un par de segundos, la convicción de Loki pareció flaquear. Se encogió como un niño al que estaban regañando, pero luego replicó:

–¡No soy un crío! –exclamó negando con la cabeza–. ¡Deja de hablarme así, Thor!

–Claro que lo eres, y van a dar contigo. Antes de que te des cuenta estarás rodeado de mis compañeros, y yo habré vuelto a casa con Sif.

No debió haberla mencionado. No debió haber mencionado a Sif, pero no lo sabía. Aún no había aprendido lo mucho que le molestaba a Loki que le hablara de ella.

El chico metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pañuelo doblado sobre si mismo. Al deshacer los pliegues, Thor vio que el centro había sido humedecido con un líquido cuyo aroma pudo reconocer al instante.

–No lo hagas, Loki –advirtió. O tal vez lo rogó.

–¡No volverás con ella!

Thor intentó removerse, pero las cadenas limitaban mucho su espacio de actuación. Loki le llevó el pañuelo a la cara, cubrió su nariz con él y, en cuestión de segundos, ya había comenzado a perder el conocimiento de nuevo.

–Ahora tu sitio está a mi lado...

Aquellas palabras llegaron como en un sueño. Sus ojos se cubrieron de una bruma espesa, y al final sus pies se despegaron de la realidad para zambullirse de pleno en el plano de la inconsciencia.


End file.
